The Puppet Thief
by Songbird341
Summary: Tori has a large study group at her house, and someone there has stolen Rex!  Join them as they try to figure out whodunnit!  Also:  Jade and Trina stop in at a gas station, and find themselves in the middle of a robbery!  Rated T for MINOR violence!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious. But I do own my personality :D**

_[Cat and Jade are sitting at a lunch table. Cat is braiding Jade's hair.]_

"Don't pull too hard!" Jade said.

"I won't," Cat assured her, unmoved by Jade's harsh tone. "Do you want a French braid?"

"Sure. I guess French people owe me that much," Jade mumbled.

"What did France do to you?" Cat asked.

"I'm banned from France, because I-" Jade looked at Cat. "Nothing..." Jade said. "You're pulling, you're pulling, YOU'RE PULLING!"

Cat shrieked and ran away. Jade turned around and shouted. "Cat! Come finish my hair!"

"Okay!" Cat was at her side again, braiding her hair.

Tori walked up with Trina, saying "She's right over here, but why do you-" Trina pushed Tori out of the way and ran over to Jade.

"Jane," Trina began.

"Jade!" Jade snapped.

"Okay, okay! Jade!" Trina said offendedly. "I have to write this stupid story for my playwriting class about a scary witch. So, I decided to write about you!" Trina said happily.

"What?" Jade whipped her head around. "Ow!" She rubbed her head.

"Well, you're scary and weird, so I thought, well who better than you? So can I ask you some questions about your childhood?"

"I hated my childhood!" Jade retorted.

Tori walked up. "Her favorite toy was a hammer."

"Anyway, maybe I could ask you, I don't know, your favorite things, and your... Why are you looking at me like that?"

There was a silence for a moment. "Trina," Jade began calmly. "I'm going to count to three, and if you're not gone when I'm done, I will grab you and throw you into a-" Jade's voice was muffled by a burrito. Beck had walked up and shoved it in her mouth.

"I know that line, and it's not a nice one," Beck told them.

Cat nodded. "She said it to Beck's ex-girlfriend."

Jade spat it out, gave Beck a dirty look, and stood up in front of Trina, pointing to another table. "Go," She said slowly and loudly.

"But I need you to-"

"GO!"

"OKAY!" Trina whined.

Tori came and sat down. "So how has YOUR day been?"

"Good!" Cat exclaimed and rocked on her toes, putting her hands up excitedly.

"Hair, hair!" Jade shouted.

Cat put her hands down. "Sorry."

"Mine's been bad," André walked up. His hair was shot up and charred, as was his face.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Tori shrieked.

"Dude, you look like an overcooked marshmallow!" Jade remarked.

"Oh, I love marshmallows!" Cat smiled.

André looked at her. "I'm glad!" He shouted.

"Don't yell at me!" Cat cried out.

Robbie walked up. "Hey baby," He smiled and hugged her from behind. She giggled and looked at him.

"Hey Robbie!" Cat smiled.

"Whoa, André looks like a burnt marshmallow!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Anybody wanna know why?" André shouted. "My electric piano locker shorted out when I opened it, and it shocked me!"

"Oh my god!" Tori said.

"Are you alright, man?" Beck asked.

"Yeah! Thanks for asking!" André said sarcastically. "And now I have to have a technician come fix my locker before I can open it again!"

"When can he come?" Jade asked.

"In three days! Three days!" André shouted.

"That's a long time," Cat nodded.

Jade looked at them. She took a puzzle box out of her purse and gave it to Robbie. "You two can go do this together somewhere else, okay?"

"Okay!" Cat exclaimed. She and Robbie walked off to another table.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Tori asked.

"You have to get your books out tomorrow." Beck said.

"I know! How am I gonna study for that big test tomorrow?" André asked.

"There's gonna be a study group at my house tonight. We can spare some books." Tori said.

"Great! I'll be there!" André exclaimed.

"Me too," Beck said. Jade made an offended sound. He looked at her. "I have to study."

"Then I'm coming, too."

"No!" Tori said quickly.

"Why?" Jade shouted.

"Because you break things!" Tori exclaimed. "Everything!"

"So?"

Jade looked helplessly at Beck. He looked at Tori. "Please?" He asked.

Tori looked at Jade, who waved at her. She looked at Beck, then André. "Alright, fine! But you're keeping her on a leash!"

"WHAT?" Jade's eyes grew huge.

"A leash!" Tori demanded.

Cat and Robbie ran up to the table, holding hands. "We can't find the last piece."

"IMAGINE IT!" Jade shouted.

Robbie turned Cat around and they walked away quickly.

_[Everyone is in the hallways.]_

"I need a ride. My car is at the shop," Jade said.

"Why can't you ride with Beck?" Tori asked.

"Because he's taking André, Cat and Robbie. So, A: I hate Robbie, and B: There wouldn't be any room anyway. Anybody else driving there?"

"I am, but I have a full ride. The only person with room is-" Tori began.

Jade knew who she meant. "Oh no, oh no no no no..."

"Please, go with Trina! Keep her company so I don't have to!" Tori begged.

"Why should I? I'm not sure I'm even coming!"

Tori's eyes narrowed. "Oh yes you are. Because you wouldn't dare leave Beck alone with all those girls at my house, would you?"

Jade stared angrily for a minute. "Just go get your stupid sister," She grumbled.

"Woo-hoo!" Tori cheered.

_[Over near Robbie's locker was Cat and Beck.]_

"Ready to go guys?" Beck asked.

"Ready Teddy!" Robbie smiled at Cat.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Cat shrieked.

"Nothing, Cat. It's just that Teddy rhymes with Ready."

"Oh, okay! I'm Ready... Yeti!" Cat smiled.

"Alright, then," Beck nodded.

Cat giggled. "Ready Yeti!"

_[Over near André's locker was André and a teacher.]_

"Please, can you find somebody to fix my locker by tomorrow? I'll need my books for the test!" André begged.

"And I need a tissue. Excuse me," The teacher walked away.

André looked at him in disbelief. "Alright then! You go get your tissue!" He shouted.

"Stop saying that WORD!" Jade stomped to the door with Trina running behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

_[Tori is at her house preparing the living room.]_

Tori's mom came down. "You kids have a good time. Don't let that Jane girl break anything."

"Jade!" Tori corrected her.

Her mom looked at her. "Uh-huh. Hey, where's Trina?"

Tori looked around. "Hopefully lost or out of gas."

"But isn't she riding with Jade?"

"JANE!... I mean Jade! And yes, she is. So yeah, hopefully lost or out of gas." Tori arranged the throw pillows.

Her mom walked out the door. "Have fun!"

"Hey, mom! Can you get some – and you're in your car..." Tori sighed, and arranged the pillows again. "I wonder where they are anyway? Trina was coming straight here."

_[Jade and Trina are in a car, Jade is driving so Trina can ask her questions for her story.]_

"So, explain the dawn of your evil-ality-ness..." Trina asked her.

"When I was born. Stop asking me questions, or I'll wreck the car!" Jade growled.

"You wouldn't do that!" Trina laughed. "Would you?"

Jade jerked the wheel to the right, making the car swerve left and right.

"OKAY! I won't ask questions! ... Hey, this isn't my house." Trina said.

"It's a gas station." Jade said.

"Why are we here? Gross!" Trina asked nauseously.

"Because... We're LOST!" Jade stomped on the brake.

"Why are we lost?" Trina asked.

"Because you didn't tell me the instructions!" Jade shouted.

"I don't know the way!" Trina shouted back.

"To your own house?" Jade screeched.

"I have a GPS!"

Jade stared at her. "Then why aren't we using it?"

"Because it's broken!" Trina said angrily.

"Just come on!" Jade jumped out of the car. "You're almost worse than Tori!"

"Are you kidding? She's so annoying!" Trina laughed.

"So are you!" Jade shouted.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Trina snapped and got out of the car.

_[Cat, André, Beck, Robbie and Rex were driving to Tori's house.]_

"Ninety-nine cartons of milk on the wall, ninety-nine cartons of milk! Take one down, open the spout, drinkety-drink till the milk all runs out!" Cat and Robbie sang.

"They're so irritating," Rex said.

"Rex!" Robbie scolded him.

"I don't like your puppet!" Cat said.

"What puppet?" Robbie asked.

"You guys!" Beck shouted from the driver's seat.

"Can you just be quiet?" André begged.

"Are we there yet?" Cat asked.

"No, Strawberry Stupidcake!" Rex said.

Cat gasped. "He's so rude! Why can't you just-?"

"I can't control him-!"

"Give him a time-out!"

"Okay!" Robbie yelled. He took Rex and put him in a bag. "You stay quiet, sir!"

"Yeah, sir!" Cat agreed.

"We're pulling in!" Beck shouted.

"Yay!" Cat exclaimed. She ran out, along with André.

"Robbie, hang back a minute." Beck said.

"Okay, what's up... Man?" He asked.

"Maybe you shouldn't bring Rex in."

"Of course I will! He could get stolen!" Robbie said.

"Then, give him to me for the night."

"Well, why?"

Beck sighed. "You heard Cat, she said that she doesn't like Rex. I think it's probably best that you kept him away from Cat."

"Why wouldn't she like him?" Robbie looked at the bag.

"Well, he's rude. And mean."

"And bossy!" Robbie added.

Beck looked at him. "Yeah, anyways, why don't you let me take care of him?"

"You would do that?" Robbie asked.

"For tonight only."

"Well, thanks!" Robbie got out of the car, then came back in. "If he gets tired, give him a bottle of warm milk and lay him down in a big drawer. And if he-"

"Robbie," He interrupted. He patted his shoulder. "I got this. I'm a great babysitter."

"Me? Watch Rex?" André asked.

"I'm not a babysitter!" Beck explained.

"Then why did he give Rex to you?"

Beck cleared his throat. "Because I said I was a great babysitter..."

"Dude!" André shouted.

"Only for tonight," Beck said calmly. "Please?"

"Fine!" André consented.

Cat and Robbie walked in. "Hey hey!" Cat smiled.

"Here's Rex," Robbie handed Beck.

"Here's Rex," Beck gave him to André.

"Where's Tori?" Cat asked.

"In here!" A muffled shout was heard from the stairs. There, underneath a pile of pillows, blankets and beanbags, was Tori.

"Woah!" Beck exclaimed.

"What happened?" André asked.

"Mfff mffmhhmm!" Tori said.

"Hold on!" Cat said. She uncovered Tori's mouth. "Okay, what?"

"I was looking for extra beanbags in the closet, and they fell on me, and rolled me down the stairs!" Tori explained. "My rump hurts..."

"Rump?" Robbie asked.

"It's a word!" Tori said. "Trina still isn't here?"

"And Jade," Beck added.

"And Trina!" Cat said. They all looked at her. "What?"

Tori looked down. "Where could they be? The other people are arriving, and-"

She was interrupted by the doorbell. "Come in!" Tori shouted.

Sikowitz and three girls walked in. He looked around. "These are north ridge girls." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No we're not," The middle one said.

"What?" Sikowitz asked. "Ah, rats... Well, how are you folks?" He turned to them.

"Worried. Trina and Jade are missing." Tori said.

"We won't miss them," Sikowitz said flatly.

"Why are you here?" André asked.

"Hi, Teacher Sicky-Sikowitz!" Cat ran in from the kitchen.

"... I like that," Sikowitz smiled. "Anyway, I am here because I am extremely bored, so I decided to, you know... hang out."

"Sikowitz, we really have to study for the test-" Beck began.

"Officer, where is my baby?" Sikowitz fell into a character for an acting challenge.

"Follow me, sir, now can you tell me when the last time you saw your baby was?" Beck and Sikowitz walked toward the kitchen. Beck was always good at jumping right into character.

"I hope they're okay..." Tori sighed.

_[Jade and Trina were in a gas station.]_

"Hi, I'd like a map please." Jade said.

The guy didn't even look at her.

"Hmm, let me rephrase. I'd like a map NOW!" She slammed her hands on the counter.

The guy jerked up. "One map coming up!" He looked around for a map. "Looks like we're out. I'll go look in the back. Feel free to look around," He shooed them off.

"Eww... Ew, eww! EWW!" Trina said.

"Dear god, shut up." Jade mumbled.

"Ooh! Ice cream! Let's get some!" Trina ran to the cooler.

"If it'll shut you up, we'll buy all of it!" Jade called after her. She turned and saw a guy with a mask walk in. She ran over to Trina. "Look, a robber!" She whispered.

"All right, the prices are high, but sheesh-" Trina looked up. "Woah!"

The man went up to the counter. "Give me all the money right now."

"What?" The man turned around and almost fell down.

The man pulled out a baseball bat. "Give me the money."

Trina and Jade looked at each other.

"Look, we don't got no money! We ain't had a customer all day!" The man whimpered.

"Are you lying to me?" The robber bashed the counter with his baseball bat.

"OH MY GOD!" Trina screeched. Jade covered her mouth, but it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! Now, let's see what happens to Rex. And how Jade handles that robber... :)**

_[Tori, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Cat, and other students were all in a circle studying. Tori calls a snack break. André is talking to two girls at the kitchen table, ignoring Rex.]_

"Yeah, I'm way into my music. I take it really seriously." André said to the girls.

"That's so cool!" One of them said.

"And hot!" The other said.

"And cool!" The first said again, glaring at the other girl.

"Tell us about some of the songs you've written, André." The second one said.

"Alright!" André began. He didn't notice that Rex is not where he left him.

Robbie walked up to André. "Hey, where's Rex? It's about to be his bed time, and I wanted to say good night." Robbie said.

The girls walked away in disgust. "Man!" He said frustratedly. "He's right over- He's not there!"

"What?" Robbie asked him.

"He's not where I left him! Somebody took him!" André shouted.

"Thief! Thief!" Robbie shouted. Everyone turned to him.

"Thief!" André shouted.

Tori walked up. "What's going on?"

"Somebody took Rex!" Robbie told her.

"Somebody took Rex?" Cat ran up to Robbie.

"Somebody took Rex!" Tori shouted.

"Who took the little puppet dude?" André shouted.

"Beck, André," Tori looked around. "Guard the doors. We've got a thief in our midst. A puppet thief."

"So where were you when this happened, Robbie?" Tori asked.

Robbie sniffed. "I was studying, when you called for a snack break. I went to get a tuna fish sandwich, when I went to ask André where Rex was. We found that he wasn't there, and he was stolen!" Robbie explained.

"Yes, yes, thank you Robbie. Now, who will you call to the stand?" Tori asked.

"André Harris."

André sat down.

"Where was Rex when you last saw him?" Tori asked.

"Right there!" He pointed to a little counter area in the kitchen.

"And when was the last time you remember seeing him?" Tori asked.

"Ten minutes ago." He answered.

"Did you see anyone suspicious?"

"I have a few people you should question. Cat, Beck, Liza, Millicent and Trudy."

"I'll check em, I'll check em good." Tori said. "Beck Oliver, to the stand."

Beck sat in the chair.

"You gave up the babysitting duty to André. Why?"

"Because I'm not a babysitter," Beck answered.

"You said you were a great babysitter!" Robbie yelled.

"I lied." Beck said.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Because I felt bad for him. The rest is confidential between me and Robbie. Correct, Judge?" Beck asked.

"Correct." Robbie said.

"Trudy, to the stand!" Tori called out.

_[Trina and Jade are looking at the robber.]_

"You've been here this whole time, huh?" The robber asked.

The both nodded slowly.

"You know I'm a robber?"

They nodded again.

"So, for curiosity's sake, what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I don't know," Trina said.

"Got nothing," Jade gulped.

"I'll help you out." The robber said.

Next thing they knew they were tied up in a closet.

"Help!" Trina cried. "There's rats in here!"

"Cool." Jade smiled.

"And I'm the weird one?" Trina asked.

"We have to get out of here!"

"My nails are chipping! Oh wait, I have a nail file in my pocket!" Trina remembered.

"Give it to me!" Jade ordered her.

"Your nails look fine!"

"Give it to me!"

"Okay!" Trina gave it to her clumsily with her tied wrists restricting her.

Jade used it to weaken the rope, then tore herself free. She got up, kicked the door down and walked out.

"Jane!" Trina yelped. "Untie me too!"

Jade walked up to the robber and kicked him into the wall.

Trina wriggled out of the closet. "Oh my god!"

"Shut up!" Jade shouted. She punched the robber and roundhouse-kicked him. "Call the cops," She told the man at the counter.

"Untie me!" Trina screeched.

"Bye!" Jade walked out.

"Jane!" Trina cried.

"I think it was Jade," The man said.

"No, it was Jane, duh!" Trina laughed.

"Alright! Cat Valentine, to the stand!" Tori shouted.

"Kay kay!" Cat exclaimed. She sat in the chair.

"My client tells me you said you don't like Rex, which would be a perfect reason to steal him, wouldn't it?" Tori said. "Wouldn't it?"

"No, I like Rex!" Cat said.

"You said you didn't like him, Cat!" Robbie stood.

"No, I like him. I didn't like how mean he was being!" Cat said. "Of course I like Rex!"

"I thought you wanted me to get rid of him..." Robbie said.

"Robbie! Of course not. I love Rex!" Cat looked at him. "Not because he's mean or loud,"

"Or bossy!" Robbie added.

"I like him because he's part of you, Robbie. I wouldn't trade a part of you for anything. Even if it was mean and loud, and bossy." Cat smiled.

Robbie looked at her. She went to him and hugged him. He looked at her and kissed her.

"Aww!" Tori smiled.

"Wow, Cat, that was actually intelligent!" Beck said.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Cat asked.

"Nothing," Beck sighed.

"Order in the court!" Tori shouted. "We still don't know who stole Rex!"

Sikowitz walked by. "Hi peoples." He was holding Rex.

"Rex!" Robbie ran to him.

"Rob! Just the dork I was looking for!" Rex said.

Sikowitz laughed. "I've always wanted to do that!"

Robbie took Rex. He walked over to Cat. "Meant for me and I'm meant for you."

"Forever," Rex sang.

"Baby," Robbie finished. Cat and Robbie hugged.

Jade ran in. "What did I miss?" She asked.

Tori look around. "Oh, nothing..." She said. "Hey, where's Trina?"

"Tied up in a closet at a gas station. Ooh, corn," Jade said.

**Not my best work, but I needed to wrap it up. Thanks for all the encouragement!**

**Soon I'll be posting some of my better work: Sikowitz Gets a Date!**


End file.
